Typical systems and/or methods for physical machine monitoring and/or analysis may require significant customization to be adapted to work with a proprietary interface of a particular physical machine, and/or may risk interfering with operation of the physical machine. Further, many such interfaces do not directly provide the information desired by users of such systems and/or methods. Thus, there is a need in the machine monitoring field for an improved system and method for physical machine monitoring and analysis.